United We Stand
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Based off of Rachel Caine's "The Morganville Vampire" Series. Takes place after book 4 "Feast of Fools". I do not own or have any control over the characters of this world. Merely just borrowing them for the purposes of this fanfic.
1. United We Stand

Claire could not believe this. Amelie was splitting up her and her friends! And worst of all, Shane was going to be live bait for Bishop. She could not bare for anything to happen to Shane, or Eve or Michael for that matter; even Amelie, Sam and Myrnin - as strange as it was to feel for a couple of _vampires._

Pacing back and forth, Claire couldn't think of anything except not letting Shane out of her sight. She can't lose him; she can't let anything bad happen to him. Claire retreated up the stairs to Shane's room, since hers was occupied at the moment. She bit her lip and stared out the window at complete chaos in Morganville.

Startling Claire a bit, a pair of arms wrapped around her slender frame and a sweet and delicate kiss was placed on her neck. Claire smiled to herself breathing in Shane's intoxicating scent before turning around to face him. Shane pulled her close, their bodies fitting perfectly together, and kissed the top of her head.

"Nice costume," he said grinning. "But I don't think it really suits you."

Claire laughed and looked up at him. "Like you are one to talk."

"Please, I know you can't resist me; half-naked and dressed in leather."

Heat rushed to Claire's face as she thought about how hot he was right here - even in the leather.

"See?" he said gloating to her. "I'm hot."

Claire rolled her eyes and laughed. "Maybe you should change and get all ugly again. Kidding!" she yelled, catching a look from Shane. "But seriously, put on some clothes especially with our house being overrun by a bunch of vampires."

Shane nodded. "Good enough reason for me," he agreed. He hated having all these unwanted bloodsuckers in the house, but they didn't have any other choice if they wanted to survive; the Glass House became the command center for those faithful to Amelie. "Turn around," he instructed Claire. He pulled on a ratty, worn in t-shirt and his favorite pair of worn jeans - overjoyed to be out of those uncomfortable leather pants. "All good. You can turn around now," Shane told her.

Claire turned around to see Shane looking normal and still very. very hot. He held out a t-shirt and sweats to her.

"At least until you can get to your room to change," he offered.

Claire gratefully took hold of the clothes and Shane had already turned to face the wall. The costume she wore fell to the floor and she pulled on Shane's clothes which were a few sizes too big but she didn't care. She loved the feel of his clothes on her skin. "You can turn around now," she told him.

"Hot," Shane said, facing Claire again, a grin spreading across his face. "My clothes look really good on you," he added.

She bit her lip and blushed. Claire took Shane's hand in hers and pulled her towards his bed.

"Claire," he said, in a warning tone.

Claire shook her head. "I just want to lie here with you for a few minutes. Because right now, right here with you is the first time since Bishop arrived that I've felt safe and like nothing else matters but this moment."

Shane climbed into his bed and pulled Claire's body against him. Once she got settled in against him, he draped his arm protectively around her frame. "It will be okay Claire," he whispered against her ear.

"Since when are you Mr. Optimistic?" Claire asked, turning around to face him. Her fingertips traced the shape of his lips. "I just...I can't bear anything happening to you Shane," she confessed, trying to fight back the tears. "You don't even have your hospital bracelet off from...you know," Claire cried, resting her palm over where Jason stabbed him. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Shane snorted. "I know you are worried about me Claire, but every time you go out of this house I go crazy worrying about you. Most of all, tonight when you put yourself directly into harms way," Shane told her. "It was bad enough that I had to go, but then you and Eve both get yourselves invited into the Lion's Den." He tilted her chin up to make her look him in the eyes. "I...I care about you a lot Claire. And it would kill me if anything bad happened to you."

"I don't want you to go out there Shane."

"-and I don't want you to go out there either Claire," Shane interrupted her. "But you're going to go anyway aren't you?"

Claire nodded. "I have to Shane. I have to help Amelie. It's the only way to help Morganville."

"Which is exactly why I have to go and do what Amelie trusted me to do. I don't enjoy sharing a house with these bloodsuckers or taking orders from them but Bishop is far more dangerous than Amelie," Shane admitted. "Bishop has turned Morganville upside down in a matter of hours. If we want to survive we have to all play our parts. Besides, I'll be just fine. Look at all I've been through. I'm tough as nails," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Everything you've been through - we've been through is what worries me Shane. You aren't invincible and sometimes I think you forget that."

Shane pressed his lips against Claire's, kissing her very gently. "We will all be okay Claire. We will get through this. And when we do I am taking you on the world's best date."

"Promise?" Claire asked, entwining her fingers with his.

"Promise," Shane agreed, resting his forheard against hers.

They stayed like that for awhile, until there was a knock at Shane's door - a knock Claire wished never happened..


	2. Divided We Fall

Chapter 2 - Divided We Fall...

Claire sat up and Shane got up to go answer his door. He opened it to see Michael and Eve standing there. Eve barged right in and tossed clothes at Claire. Claire picked them up and realized that they were more practical than what she was wearing and meant that it was almost time to go. Eve had thrown her a pair of tight back jeans, black combat boots and a tight black tank top.

"Would you like to come in Eve?" Shane asked sarcastically, ushering Michael in as Claire slipped out to change.

Michael looked from Shane to Claire, in Shane's clothes, and back to Shane again. He gave Shane a very skeptical look; Shane just held his hands up and shook his head as if to say 'No man you got it all wrong - nothing happened'.

Eve didn't have a biting remark to say back to Shane, she just quietly sat down on Shane's bed. Apart from Eve's hard exterior, she usually was an emotional wreck in situations like these. Claire slipped back into the room and took a seat next to Eve on Shane's bed. Shane was staring at Claire with such intensity she was starting to blush.

_'Hot,' _he mouthed to Claire. _'Insanely HOT!'_

"They're getting everyone together," Michael said, breaking the silence. "We're going to need to get going soon."

Claire bit her lip to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape. Putting her hand on top of Eve's, Claire nodded. "We'll all be okay. We'll be okay." Claire wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more; her friends or herself.

"We're all being split up," Eve yelled. "Split up and forced to play nice with a bunch of vampires!" Eve stood and walked over to the window looking outside for a moment. She whirled around to face them. "You're going to the University," she said to Michael. "And you are going to be driving around town in the Bloodmobile," Eve yelled pointing at Shane. "And YOU! Amelie is taking you with her to go against Bishop! That's suicide! Meanwhile I have to go with _Oliver_." It was clear from the way Eve said him, she was disgusted with this thought. "I don't even trust him. What if he is with Bishop?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't think he's with Bishop. But I know you are right to not trust him," he told her. "After everything he's put us through and knowing everything he's capable of..." Michael trailed off.

"We'll be fine," Shane interrupted. "The four of us have handled situations like this before."

Eve shook her head violently. "No, not like this." Her words dripped with a fierceness Claire had never heard from Eve before. "It has been bad, but never this bad. And Shane, with you by yourself..."

Everyone knew Shane was a loose cannon. Out of all of them, he had the most potential to do something stupid. And Claire was worried most of all that he would get himself killed because he didn't think before he acted. And then Bishop would have his book...and Morganville would be in grave trouble; not like it wasn't now.

"Don't do anything stupid," Michael said, looking at Shane. "That goes for everyone. You follow your orders, you stay on guard and never let that guard down. We don't know who our friends and enemies are anymore."

"Would I ever do anything stupid?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Thats like asking if you still breath," she told Shane.

"Cell phones," Eve cut in. "You all better have your god damn cell phones. We make a deal. We check in constantly. A text; a call...whenever we can," she demanded.

Michael nodded. "Good idea, That'll work until they take control of it. Don't forget the vamps are in control of _everything_," he reminded.

Eve made an annoyed face. "Fine. But then we find some way to check in with me at least. I'll be at Common Grounds."

"I guess this is it," Claire said, rising to her feet. "I guess its time to go." Claire looked around at her friends. She reach out to Eve and pulled her into a tight hug. "Be careful," she whispered in Eve's ear. She glanced over to see Shane actually hugging Michael, and not their manly hand shake. It was nice to see Shane actually touching his best friend - even if he's the latest member of the bloodsuckers.

"I'll be fine," Eve replied. "You are the one going after Bishop. Be careful cause injured or not - you have your cleaning duties to do." Eve didn't want to think about them not coming back. They were coming back and Claire would do her part of the weekly house work. Shane would make his chili. Michael would be playing his guitar. And she'd be back to filling the needs of caffeine addicted college students. _'It has to be okay; it all has to be okay,' _Eve thought to herself.

Claire laughed. "Is that incentive to come back? Cause that doesn't make me want to rush right back." Eve pulled away abruptly. Claire raised her hands in defense. "Kidding! Bad joke I guess."

"Damn right its a bad joke," Michael said pulling Claire into a tight embrace, while Shane and Eve hugged each other. Michael let her go and looked at her. "Take care of yourself out there Claire."

She nodded. "Of course I will. I'll be with Amelie so I think I have the least to worry about. Stay out of the sun."

Michael gave her a half smile before releasing her and pulling in Eve, tight against his body. "Don't trust Oliver," he whispered to her. "Don't trust anyone and don't hesitate." He pressed his lips against Eve's with such intensity, such passion it made Claire blush and turn away. "I love you," he whispered in Eve's ear. "I always have."

Eve started to cry, but she made no noise. The only indication was the shaking of her body. "I love you too, Michael. You better be coming home when this is all over," she warned him. "You are making it through this. You hear me?"

Michael laughed. "Yes, I hear you." He hugged her tightly and pressed his lips on her temple.

Shane wrapped his arms around Claire as they stared out the window in silence, trying not to focus on Michael and Eve. The sky was smokey and fires were everywhere. Shane hated Morganville, but he never wanted this. Not when they couldn't leave; they were stuck here in this anarchy.

"Promise me," Claire said, interrupting his thoughts. "Promise me that you will be coming home, alive. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Shane pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I promise you, Claire Danvers, that I will be coming home in one, still breathing piece."

Claire grinned. "Good cause I turn 17 real soon," she mentioned. "And there's tons of things I want to do with you. It doesn't end here," she told him.

He smiled at her. "No, no it doesn't."

The couples walked out of Shane's bedroom together to rejoin the collective group.


End file.
